1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lithography, and more particularly to improving alignment targets in lithographic patterning processes, such as a double patterning process.
2. Related Art
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction, also referred to as the “y-direction”) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
The resolution of optical lithography can be increased by using double patterning. Double patterning generally involves two sets of patterns. The second set must be accurately aligned with the first set. In some cases, the two sets of patterns are aligned interstitially. Aligning these two sets poses a major challenge, especially as the semiconductor industry's demands pose increasing resolution and tighter overlay requirements.